Pea soup
by Daine Alix
Summary: SakxSao a little idea i came up with at work. whilst stocking shelves lol very cute
1. Chapter 1

"Urrg whyyyy!?" Sakura screamed out as she bashed her clipboard repeatedly against her forehead. "I'm always, always, _always _stuck doing inventory! Why does he never have to do it!?" she muttered to herself angrily.

"Who? Little old me?" smirked a tall brown haired boy leaning against the door frame.

"Yes you." She spat, through slitted eyes. "What the hell do you keep telling Mr. Cloud!?"

"Nothing really." He shrugged "just that, id rather not to inventory. Chill Sakura, it's part of the job."

"Pfft, I never would've signed up for this if I had known, that id be working with you!" she shouted as she threw the clipboard at his head. He caught it with ease. "Wait…speaking of work…who's watching the store!?"

"Out little love birds are." He replied with a grin. "You really are one uptight chick Sakura."

"Don't you call me uptight Syaoran Lee!" she threatened as she prepared to launch a can of pea soup. He took three long strides and snatched the can out of her hand.

"Jeez, watch it Saku-cakes, your gonna hurt someone." Sakura puffed.

"I hate it when you call me that."

"I know." He smiled leaning in closer, the closer he got the redder she got until she burst.

"Hiyah!" she screamed as she pushed him over. He stumbled back, laughing.

"Ahh, I hate you!"

"Aww come one saku-cakes. Don't be like that, just think, if your best friend wasn't in love with my cousin, we'd have never met."

"Ahh, my one true dream in life." She sighed not noticing his flinch. "Now, bitchcakes you go and chaperone Tomoyo and Eriol before they end up making babies on the front counter."

"Whatever." He replied dismally as he turned to leave.

"What? No smart ass remark?" she questioned, her head tilted to the side. He shrugged as he walked out. "Mmm oh well, maybe next time." She muttered absent mindedly to herself as she picked up her clipboard and resumed the menial task ahead.

Some time later as Sakura was sorting through the cans of peas she heard a noise behind her. She twitched her face up, about to turn around when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Aiiieeeee!!!" she shrieked as she turned, ready to kick some ass with her can of peas. She twirled to hit the ambiguous character behind her when a deep, smooth voice told her to shut the hell up.

"Jesus Sakura! What the hell!? You nearly blew my ear drums!" Syaoran whined as he grasped her wrist tightly to prevent getting beaten by a can.

"Ahh Syaoran!? What are you doing back here!!?? I thought I told you to stay out front so those two don't fornicate all over the wonderbread!!" he lowered her writs and tilted his head.

"Sakura, they left over an hour ago. It's 10 o'clock, time to close. Besides you should thank me! I considered locking you in here but, being the gentleman I am decided against-" He was cut off as the door slammed shut. "…It." he finished, his face going pale.

"What?" she said peering over his shoulder at the now closed door.

"Well, ehehe…the thing is…I was going to lock you in."

"Yes…" she nodded urging him to continue.

"And, well I wasn't going to. But the door is locked."

"Yes…" she said squeezing his hands a little tighter."

"And it wasn't closed."

"But now it is." She finished with a glare and a pinch.

"Ow! Yeah, yeah it is."

"So what's the problem? Unlock the damn thing."

"Thekey'soutthereonthecounter!!." He blurted quickly as he shut his eyes expecting the worst. And he got the worst, a can of peas right to the face and a screaming Sakura going hysterical.

"You mean I'm stuck in here until 7am!!?? Stuck in here with YOU!? Gaaawd noooo!!!" she began to bawl. He cautiously put an arm around her and she elbowed hi in the gut. "What is your problem in life!? Your issue!? Were you dropped on your head as a child or what!?" she screeched as she flailed about until, suddenly the lights went out. "No. Way." she said as she groped through the dark. She eventually hit the door and put her ear against it to listen, she felt something warm at her side and guessed it to be Syaoran, who had remained quiet. They heard the sounds of their two friends talking amongst themselves.

"They must have gone home already." A female voice said.

"Without locking up?" the male voice asked.

"TOMOYO!! ERIOL!! WERE IN HERE!!"" Sakura shouted.

"You know how scatter brained Sakura is…" Tomoyo stated.

"Yeah…but, Syaoran usually isn't so…"

"Omg! Maybe, he finally told her!" Tomoyo giggled as she clapped.

"Told me what?" Sakura said turning towards Syaoran.

"Ahh! Nothing!" he yelled as he pushed away from the door, so as not to hear more.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked as she was sent sprawling to the ground with a very embarrassed boy on top of her. It was then that she heard the sound of the door locking and her friends leaving, for the night. She glared up towards him and opened her mouth to really let him have it when he said.

"Hey, wanna fool around?"

"You stup—whaa?" she said speechless at what he had said.

"Do you Sakura want to fool around, as in engaging in activities of sexual nature, with me, Syaoran."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever, your hilarious. Now, get the fuck off meeee." Her voice cracked as he began to kiss her neck softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura squirmed underneath Syaoran and moaned as he began to lick her collarbone.

"Syaoran…Ahh what are you…ahh….doing?"

"Mmm nothing." He said as he slid one of his hands up and along her leg.

"Well…umm stop it." She moaned.

"You don't mean it." He smiled as he began to lift up her skirt.

"I do-" she was cut short as he kissed her. It was soft and first and soon intensified. He moaned as he licked her lips, she opened her mouth willingly and began to meekly kiss him back. His hands soon wrapped around her torso and he began busily removing her shirt.

"SYAORAN!" She shrieked. "Christ! Your going waaay too fast!" she grabbed the nearest can of pea soup and bobbed him over the head.

"Ouch!" Syaoran yelled out as he flew backwards. "Jeez okay, okay, okay." He smirked. "Damn, Sakura that was pretty hot."

"Don't you damn Sakura me!" she huffed face still flushed " That was completely inappropriate! I mean-" she was cut short as Syaoran moved closer and began kissing her neck softly.

"Aww come on, you know you liked it!"

"I never said anything of the sort!" she gasped.

"Well then how come your breathing's so heavy right now?"

"SYARON!" she shrieked again as she reached for her trusty soup can. "Do NOT make me use this again!" she went to swing the can to make contact when the door swung open.

"Hey Eriol!" Syaoran smirked as he waved to his friend.

"Good evening to you Syaoran." He nodded "and to you to Sakura."

"Oh my, Sakura your face is all flushed! And, what happened to your hair!?" Tomoyo quickly dropped to her knees and began fussing over her.

"Ah! Tomoyo! I'm okay, its allright, quit it!" Sakura whined, embarrassed as the boys turned to watch, chuckling.

"Oh okay…" Tomoyo said disappointed as she stored her hairbrush back in her purse. "You guys ready to go? It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah sure well be right there!" Syaoran smiled as he too rose to his feet "Sakura, finish picking up these cans kay? Ill go lock up!" Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo scurried out leaving Sakura to pick up the fallen cans of soup. She quickly finished and walked out only to bump into Syaoran.

"Hey!" he grinned. "They're out in the car, they said they'll give you a ride home. According to Tomoyo your dad's getting pretty worried." He handed her, her jacket.

"What about you?" she asked as she thanked him for getting her jacket.

"Umm, I have a car, Sakura, I can drive myself home." He laughed.

"Oh, well do you think maybe, I could catch a ride with you?" she looked up hopefully.

"Of course." He smiled.

The next day at the store, the manager was quite confused about the latest shipment of cans and their condition. Why on earth were so many dented?


End file.
